As if by England's Magic
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: England can do many spells and curses.. but when Russia pops out while England curses America, the spell backfired only to increase Russia's desire of "to become one with him". With unlikely partners, former enemies, and new allies, will England stop him?
1. England's curse

**Eugene: **3,.. 2,.. 1! *blue light appears* Good day to you guys! By the way, "Good day" is usually how British people say "Hello" but they would still use "Hello", "Hi", or "Hey" though. Watcha think of my new outfit? *gestures at self wearing wizard robes and cloak while carrying a wand* Yes, I'm going into a wizard phase right now. Besides, today's Friday. July. 15, 2011 and get this: TODAY'S THE FINAL MOVIE OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES! :D Somehow, it's a happy thing _and_ kind of a sad thing..

**England: ***clears throat* Pardon me, but how is this any part of this story of yours?

**Eugene: **Oh yeah, about that. It's because there'll be some spells and wizardry in this Hetalia story. It also means that you'll be in it. (not to mention that the movie will be mentioned in this chappie) That's why.

**England: **Ah, I see now. So it'll start now, won't it?

**Eugene: **Yeah, it will. *raises wands and energy bursts out* ONWARD WITH THE NEW STORY! AS IF BY ENGLAND'S MAGIC! *hears England saying "Bloody hell! What kind of a title is that, you git!"*

England stepped out of the cinema near his house and stretched his arms out. It was a fine summer night and he was just done watching "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Part 2.". England must admit it, but he finds the new movie "bloody but in a proper way". Or in other words, he pretty much enjoyed it. Seeing Harry and Voldemort fight the epic battle also reminded the British dude about something…

"Ah! Bloody hell! I forgot to curse America!" He realized. "I got to get started right now!" England rushed back to his house and grabbed some stuff. He went to America's basement and turned off the lights. He put on his long black cloak and took out a set of spellbooks, a wand, and some candles. The room was relit, but this time, with a bright yet ominous glow.

"This looks like it's time to curse him.. _with Black Magic_!" England declared out in a spooky voice. "There's no way that git America can escape this deadly curse now!" He laughed in a nasty way, causing thunder to strike outside.

He engraved an arcane circle on the concrete floor and stuck some candles on the ends. He lit them up and stepped back from the circle. He flipped out a page from one of his spell books and raised his wand up. But just before he could even start..

"Hey England! Watcha doing in here?" America was asking, opening the basement door to reveal the entire scene. England was shocked to find America looking for him here.. and yet, he didn't even start the curse yet!

"Um.. well, I.." England nervously tried to say something but no words came out. "It's nothing, ok! You wanker! He yelled at America and rushed back to his own house, where the basement was a bit smaller than America's, but it should work.

England engraved another arcane circle, but an elaborate and more complex one; he hoped to make the curse last longer on America for days. He found a new page in his spellbook and raised his wand again. He recited the following spell as if it's a haunting song:

_Flare up and burn it down,_

_from corner to corner with that hellfire._

_Don't leave a single trace,_

_burn down even their souls._

_Flare up and burn it down,_

_answer my calling right now._

_Burn down those fools with_

_a crimson flame._

_(Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera.)_

_Flare up and burn it down_

_from corner to corner with that hellfire._

_Don't leave a single trace,_

_burn down even their souls._

_(Look...! For the sake of my terrible revenge, I'll cast a curse with all my power! I summon thee from the distant earth! Come forth!)_

_Flare up and burn it down,_

_answer my calling right now._

_Burn down those fools with_

_a crimson flame~_

Energy bursted out from his wand and the arcane circle began to glow from lustered purple, to violent red, to shining gold, to neon green, to cobalt blue, and every colour in between. The candles burned faster and wind howled. The center of the circle began to glow violently and something was about to come out.

"Finally! That bloody git America will be cursed for sure!" England cheered. He raised his wand higher and the circle began to glow more violently and it was pulsing. He expected an evil spirit willing to curse anyone who summoned it. But instead, a head consisting of silvery beige hair, violet/blue eyes, and a face with an innocent-looking smile popped out from the center of the arcane circle. _It wasn't an evil spirit, it was Russia_!"

**England: ***finds Russia standing next to him and Eugene* RUSSIA, YOU GIT! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH MY SPELL! DX

**Russia: **..You seem to be a very bad magician, da? ^J^

**England: **Grr.. wanker.. T_T

**Russia: **Kolkolkol… -.-

**Eugene: **^^""" In case you're wondering why Russia's here, well.. I don't know why but it's been like this since episode 13 of Hetalia: Axis Powers. -.- And don't worry, it'll be more eventful as the story goes. Also, if you wanna find out what those arcane circle look like in the chappie, you'll find the pics in the links in my profile. It's the same with the English lyrics of "England's Evil Demon Summoning Song" (the Japanese ones will be up soon!). Anyway, see ya. *conquers spell that makes people vanish with poof of smoke*


	2. The curse backfires

**Russia: **You two.. will become one with me, da? ^J^

**England: **Bloody hell! Of course not, you idiot! DX

**Eugene: **Yeah! Same here! XP Oh, and in case you're wondering about all the black magic from the last chappie, I thought that it would show England's "spiritual" side more..

**England: **But unfortunately, you didn't receive any reviews that time.. *points up*

**Eugene: **Wait.. is it? *looks up* Crap! No reviews! WHAT THE HECK'S WRONG WITH YOU READERS? DX

**England: ***clears throat* Excuse me, young lady, but I believe that you were shouting.. -.-""

**Eugene: **Hehehe.. sorry England. ^^""" It's just that usually whenever I do a first chapter of a story, I usually get a good review.. but not this time. It stinks. T_T

**England: **Please, just give it some time. I'm sure that it will have a review somehow..

**Eugene: **Yeah, you're probably right. Anyway, ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 2! And this one might end up a bit worse.. *hears Russia saying "How worse could it be?"*

"I can't believe this! _RUSSIA_?" England cried out, very shocked.

"You called, da?" Russia just replied with his innocent-looking smile on his face.

England just stared at the Russian blank. Every time England would try to curse on somebody, Russia would get in the way and the curse would backfire or it would be altered to someone else. This happens pretty often, but England still finds it very irritating.

"You wanker! Why do you always have to come crawling to me whenever I'm trying to summon an evil spirit here?" England yelled irritably. "Just get away right now!" He tried to reach over to the arcane circle and struggled to push Russia's head back in from the circle.

But the problem is, the arcane circle was still glowing from the spell and England's wand was still glowing, but more fiercely minute by minute. That meant that England's curse was still processing.

"Um, I don't think that it's a good idea to force my head back in like that.." Russia tried to tell England.

But England just interrupted Russia's sentence with, "SILENCE! JUST STAY AWAY FROM MY-" All of a sudden, as if by magic, the circle then suddenly glowed into a violent bloody red and kept pulsing non-stop. Then the center of the circle where Russia was began to glow into an eerie purple and started to circulate around Russia. First, it was on his head like a purple halo, then it surrounded his body and began to tighten the empty space between the body and the empty space.

"Oh- my- god-" England began to stutter nervously. Then he took out his spellbook and tried to stop.. whatever it was. He quickly tried to flip over many pages but he couldn't even find one right spell since he doesn't even _know_ what just happened… then all of a sudden, the glowing arcane circle began to act all weird and the next thing the British gentleman knew was that he heard a loud "KABOOM!" right inside the basement..

He closed his eyes and covered himself with his cloak to protect himself from the "kaboom". He opened his eyes to find that his basement was engulfed in flames!

"Bloody hell.. why does it always happen to me…" England muttered to himself, shaking his head.

Candles were strewn on the floor, the engraved arcane circle faded and disappeared, England's wand tip was fading with the remaining energy, and his spell book battered.. Then, all of a sudden, an ominous, mind-shaking, seemingly harmless but violent voice echoed the entire room.

"_England.. become one with me or DIE_!"

He looked up and couldn't believe his eyes; Russia just "became one" with the spell and now has gone evil!


	3. Russia's sudden transformation

**Eugene: **Ok! I just have 1 thing to say and it's this, I FINALLY WATCHED HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS: PART 2! XD

**England: **Bloody hell! You mean you haven't watched it at the premiere date?

**Eugene: **Unfortunately, no. -.- But I gotta say, the final movie's _always_ the epic yet the sad one at the same time..

**England: **Wait! I just heard something!

**?: **Kolkolkolkol.. England, you and that non-British girl must become one with me OR DIE!

**England: **O.O Oh- my- god. RUSSIA BECAME ONE WITH MY SPELL! RUN FOR OUR LIVES! *runs off*

**Eugene: **Wait, what? *sees familiar figure and purple aura* O.O ENGLAND-SAN, WAIT FOR ME~! DX *runs off quickly* AND ONWARD WITH THE HORRIFYINGLY-TRANSFORMED CHAPTER 3!

"Ru- Ru- Russia?" England stuttered. "_What the bloody hell happened to you_?"

All of a sudden, it seemed like nothing's ever happened to Russia. He smiled childishly at the British gentleman, but for some reason, purple mist was emitting from his head.

"Oh, that? It's nothing, you silly." Russia replied, looking innocent. "Just now, my desire of making everyone becoming one has increased.. now…." Then as if by magic, he suddenly erupted into a deadly fighting machine, because after Russia's smile started to twitch into a horrifying evil grin, he raised his lead faucet pipe above England's head before saying, "BECOME ONE WITH ME OR ELSE, YOU WILL DIE~!"

England started to panic at the ominous sight. He then escaped his burning basement and out from the house to the outskirts of the British streets. But then, things went from bad to worse as the Big Ben, the famous clock tower in the nation, had just tolled its great booming toll, but it was accompanied by.. _RUSSIA'S KOLKOL-ING! _RUSSIA WAS HEADING THIS WAY!

But if you think that's bad, then you won't believe this; as England kept running, he saw trails of purple smoke and saw deep violet zaps tinged with a bloody red. Then he heard it,

"ENGLAND, HELP ME~!" The voice seemed invisible but to England, who has the ability to see magical creatures and spirits, it was cutely alarming. He recognized whose voice was it.

"Oh no.. FLYING MINT BUNNY! ARE YOU THERE? ANSWER ME, CHAP!" He yelled out, but no reply. Then, tiny fluttering wings were heard, along with invisibly-quiet footsteps. England squinted in the dark.

"Flying Mint Bunny? Is that you?" He tried to determine if it _really _was that cute flying bunny, but it was hard to tell from the darkness. Then a streetlamp nearby shone over the tiny figure and get this: it really is Flying Mint Bunny! And with England's other magical friends! However, something doesn't feel right…

"_England, my friend_…." They all chanted in a mysteriously eerie voice. "_Become one with us or else, da…_" Then England realized what's wrong with all of them! They had piercing blood-red eyes, emitting purple auras, and for a strange, apparent reason, tan coats and long scarves on their necks. It sure did took a while, but England finally understood what's up with them.

"BLOODY HELL! MY MAGICAL FRIENDS… THEY ALL BECAME ONE WITH RUSSIA! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

England kept running away non-stop, trying to get away from his processed little friends. His heart was pounding rapidly, sweat dampened his uniform and his cloak, and he began to get very sleepy… the English gentleman panted hard and stopped to catch his breath. He then turned back to find that he ran all the way out of his home nation. He started to rub his eyes and yawned.

"Ah.. so Russia was probably after me, hm? Well, he shouldn't have done it before I go to bed tonight.. I must be terribly sleepy." He realized, but then looked around the place and just noticed something. If he's away from his own country, then where the hell is he? England was not sure, but for one thing, he _really _needed a place to sleep for the night so that he can sort things out the next morning. England wandered around the area and found a town map standing near a shop across the park. He trailed his finger on the map to find the house of a nearby country. When he did find one, he suddenly turned very pale and swallowed hard.

"Man! The only place that's nearby here is.." He gasped. "_that damn perverted France's house_!" To England, this was not good.. from what he thinks.


	4. At France's house

**Eugene: ***pant* *pant* Ok, so England and I just ran away from Russia as far as possible and luckily, he's not chasing us..

**England: **For now.

**Eugene: **Yeah…. ^^""" but I think that there's a certain _Français garçon _in here… *cringes at the thought of his name*

**?: **Ohohoho! Take off your silly clothes, you British man! ^3^

**England: **O_O FRANCE! HOW MANY TIME HAVE I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT TAKING THEM OFF!

**Eugene: ***gag* XP Man, French people can be weird.. but not all the time *phew*. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 4!

A knock came from the outside of the Frenchman's house. He went downstairs and swung the door open to find..

"G- G- Good evening, France… ugh.." England kept stuttering, feeling a sudden chill outside.

"Ohoho! Why if it isn't the ignorant England! What brings you here this late, _mon ami_?" France cheerfully teased him as *ahem* perverted and sexy minds were racing inside his head.

England sighed. "Some certain git destroyed my house while I was practicing my spells.. and something was up to him, I just know it." He said, thinking of Russia trying to "become one" with his house, but it sounded absurd.. isn't it? "So now I don't have a place to stay for the night and I was wondering if-"

"Ah! I get it! You're finding someone to spend _la nuit_ with! Well, why didn't you say so!" France suddenly pulled England inside the house and quickly rearranged the sheets on the bed. "Ah.. sorry, _mon ami_, but it looks like that you'll have to share the bed with me~ it sounds fun, _non_?" He asked the British gentleman with a sexy smirk on his face.

England just groaned sleepily. "Whatever, France.. whatever.." He groggily took off some of his clothes and tucked himself in the bed, totally unaware that France was right to him..

France whispered strangely seductive in his ear, "Hey England.. take your silly clothes off and we should-" but England randomly shoved the Frenchman off his own bed.

"Bloody hell… do that to me one more time or else it's Busby's chair for you.." England muttered sleepily. He finally went to sleep, with England on the bed and France ended up on the cold, hard floor.

The next morning, England woke up and put on the rest of his clothes from yesterday. He washed up, then went downstairs to plunk himself in front of the flat-screen TV; France was still sleeping and for some apparent reason, kept muttering strange and perverted words. He turned the TV on and fiddled around with the remote control buttons, looking for something to watch. He finally settled with the Weather Forecast, needed to determine what the weather outside's gonna be like. He focused long enough on the flat screen to find that it will be cloudy for about 2 more days. Then England suddenly began to get very sleepy again.. but managed to stay awake when…

"We now interrupt the Weather Forecast for this very important news cast." A young newsreporter announced as she shuffled up some papers; she seemed serious. As England heard those very words, he stood upright and turned the volume up.

"The atmosphere seemed rather tense as a strange event was witness right in London, England. Something, or someone, shot out purple and red smoke in the front of the innocent citizens that may be involved with these weird.. 'trends' that were happening afterwards. People all over the city began to wear heavy tan-coloured trench clothes and long scarves even though it's summer… also, they kept emitting some sort of purple mist out of the heads and bodies. They also said nothing but this," The newsreporter now searched for something on her laptop and clicked on something that ended up on speakers for the entire world to hear..

"_KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL_!_ BECOME ONE WITH US AND _мастер Rossiya

OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE AND THE WHOLE WORLD WILL BE RED~!"

The final thing England heard was the newsreporter concluding the important news report. "And now, that's it for the news. Please stay tuned for- oh wait, I just got an update.. IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN IN PARIS, FRANCE THIS TIME! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, FRENCH PEOPLE!" Then he saw the lady shrieking and panicking in fear. As that happened, he heard groaning outside.. England turned the TV off and found many French people wearing Russian hats instead of berets, heavy tan trench coats, and long, flowing scarves surrounding France's house like a sea full of Russian people. And among all of them, _Russia returned_..

**Eugene: ***looks up at story* Ok.. I think it seems good enough. Oh yeah, in case you're wondering about some of the translations here in the story, I'll put them up right now; from chapter 1-4.

**British English translations:**

_**Cinema - **_**Movie Theatre**

**French translations:**

_**Mon ami**__**-**_** My friend**

_**La nuit - **_**The night**

**Russian translations:**

**Мастер**_** - **_**Master**

_**Rossiya - **_**Russia**


	5. The escape from the possessed French

**Eugene: **OMG! Paris is now invaded by Russia's transformed "minions"! XP

**France: **_NOOOOOONNNNNNN_! Why is my beautiful capital city's always consumed by evil? T_T

**England: ***mutters* Shut up, you git… -.-

**Eugene: **Um… ON- ON- ONWARD WI- WITH C- CH- CHAPTER 5... *shudders* Damn it, I think I just sensed Russia coming this way….

"France! France! Oh, just stop acting so perverted and wake up already, you bloody git!" England demanded in his sharp-tongued British accent. He had trouble waking up the naked Frenchman and even attempted to kick him in the groin, but it wasn't working.

Finally, France woke up, rubbing his eyes. "Morning, _ma chérie_, what's ze matter with you?"

"DIDN'T YOU NOTICE! YOUR CITIZENS JUST TURNED RUSSIAN!" England just yelled at his face. France didn't seem to be convinced, so England added it with, "AND RUSSIA'S TAKEN CONTROL OF THEM!"

"Ohohoho! _Angleterre_, you silly. How is it even possible-" Then France heard Kolkol-ing and Russian invading cries outside. He peeked at the window to find.. _ALL THE FRENCH PEOPLE JUST GONE RUSSIAN_! _AND RUSSIA'S WITH THEM_!

"AIEEEE! RUN FOR OUR LIVES!" France started to run, but then was pulled back by England.

"Not so fast! Not until you put your clothes on, wanker!" England reminded him, with France muttering "Aw.. fine.." as he looked away from France changing into his clothes.

They were about to start escaping when, a loud "BOOM!" echoed in the house. A stream of processed French people were heading this way! They stormed from downstairs, charged up the stairs, all the way to France's room. Then they heard the very words..

"BECOME ONE WITH US OR ELSE YOU DIE, DA! KOLKOLKOL~"

England and France then opened up the window and leapt down, only find themselves landing on top of each other. Then more Russian/French people streamed out and went after them. They both found themselves running in supersonic speed.

"England! What is the meaning of this?" France demanded, trying hard not to trip while running.

"I- have no answer- to that bloody explaination!" England panted, out of breath. "But we should hold a conference meeting so I can explain!"

**Eugene: **Ok, so the world conference meeting will take place in the next chappie. But in the meantime, here's a few French translations from chapters 4-5 (and yes! I know some French! Since I'm born in Canada, I have to learn its 2nd language, French. The rest I had to use Google Translator). AND PLEASE REVIEW! GIVE THE STORY SOME LOVE!

**French translations:**

_**Non - **_**No**

_**Ma chérie**__**- **_**My dear/My friend**

_**Angleterre - **_**England**


	6. The conference meeting

**Eugene: **Ok, sorry if I haven't updated for a while! Seriously, it's so hard to come up with a chappie that has a freakin' conference meeting!

**Russia: **Come now… become one with me… OR DIE! *raises faucet pipe at my head*

**Eugene: **O.O Crap, I gotta get outta here! *runs off after shouting "ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 6!"*

The next day, once the processed now-Russian French people had FINALLY stopped chasing both England and France, a conference meeting was set up between all of the other countries in the world in the United States aka _America's place_. They figured that since Russia is across the ocean from here to wherever on he is, the Russians would take a while to reach that place, which is kind of an advantage. The meeting room was at New York City, New York (one of America's states) and England and France were all set but there's just one problem… _where the hell is everyone else_?

England sighed. "Bloody hell… where are all of the other countries?" He muttered under his breath.

"Ohoho! Come now, _Angleterre_, I'm sure that they'll be here any-" France was about to finish his sentence when all of the other nations suddenly stormed into the meeting room, panting and sweating in exhaustion. "-time…"

"Ve~ sorry that all of us are late!" Italy, the one who's in fear the most, tried to reason. The others were either nervous or were just trying to get the cowardly ones to stop, well… cowering.

"It's just that our citizens were chasing us… even the awesome me!" Prussia finished, only to be hit by Hungary's frying pan.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Everyone else kept wondering out loud. It felt like a frenzy and it was grinding.

"You wankers! Will you all just sit down already!" England began to shout, breaking the upburst. Everyone else had sat down in silence, even France.

"Right. Now, as you all just told me, your citizens were chasing you. Why is that exactly? Well, _THEY'RE ALL PROCESSED BY RUSSIA_!" As England said those very words, everyone else went completely in shock. Some were in tears, others were nervous, gazing around the room and shaking. There were some in rage and some in silence but trembling. Finally, the ones who weren't usually afraid of Russia tried hard to show it but they failed to as tints of misery was in their eyes.

"And even though I won't tell all of you exactly why is Russia doing this but I'm pretty sure that we'll come up with a plan…. What the..?" England tried to reassure them but was interrupted by a sudden chill in the air. Did the weather turned colder?

Suddenly, as if by magic (yet again), the warm, sunny days of summer just slowly dropped down dramatically like a fallen angel in presence. The other nations shivered.

As this changed happened, a faint song grew louder and it echoed in the room…


	7. Song of Warning: Winter

**Eugene: **You know those days that for one sec, you have an idea, then you were all like "Damn it! This ain't working!" the next moment? Well, when I did this chappie, it took me A WHILE to figure out how to plan this one. Oh, and just to let you know, most of it has song lyrics in it.

**England: **Well, which one is it? Hm? *raises eyebrow*

**Eugene: **Dude! I'll tell you at the end, ok? -.- *shivers* And now that I mention it, it _is_ starting to get cold.. But c'mon! It's summer already! It's like, 4 months 'til winter! DX OK, ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 7!

The song started out as a simple yet tinkling notes playing in melody for a couple brief moments; it sounded like a music box.

"Did anybody played a music box here?" England asked nervously and quietly. The others shook their heads.

Then all of a sudden, the temperature outside dropped from heat to freezing. Clouds were blocking the sky, the cold winds were blowing, and everything started to get dark…

Then the next thing they all knew, they heard a loud and continuous rock solo along with a high-pitched echo standing out. To the British gentleman himself, it sounded more wired than his electric guitar while the person was singing off-key. Then they all heard a near-silence. Then they heard a quiet childish yet deep voice standing out, saying the words, before the stronger lines and the voice began to get louder and more murderous…

_Thick clouds_

_Cover my akuno [Окно],_

_Cutting off the light…_

_A fleeting nightmare_

_Covered with a sharufu [Шарф]_

_I begin to move…_

_Da svedaniya [До свидания]_

_Even now,_

_Ny panimayu [Не понимаю]._

_Da svedaniya [До свидания] _

_To what lies beyond the darkness…_

_As if calling to the utter stillness,_

_A flower blossoms!_

_Please sing~!_

_Gore no morou, vipudeshu dana a [Гoре не море, выпьешь до дна]._

_The height of the blizzard_

_Puts splotches on the lyna [лyна]._

_Frightened of the wind…_

_My instinct, awakened_

_By the calling of varona [ворона],_

_I begin to move…!_

_Da svedaniya [До свидания] _

_From here on,_

_Ny panimayu [Не понимаю]._

_Da svedaniya [До свидания] _

_Shaking off my emotions_

_To see through the origins of good and evil._

_I am changing! And so,_

_I sing to the world… *heh*_

_Da svedaniya [До свидания] _

_Even now,_

_Ny panimayu [Не понимаю]._

_Da svedaniya [До свидания] _

_To what lies beyond the darkness_

_As if calling to the utter stillness,_

_A flower blooms!_

_Now! Sing…_

_Proshshaite [Прощайте]_

_Until the day I can see clear skies._

_Proshshaite [Прощайте]_

_Facing the darkness._

_So I can collect my confused thoughts._

_Proshshaite [Прощайте],_

_Please sing strongly~!_

…The song ended with the sound of a chainsaw and distant KOLKOLKOLing… _it must be Russia's voice_.

"Oh- my- gosh-! Guys, that song's probably a freakin' warning! He's probably gonna make _us_ 'one with him'!" America finally realized, breaking the deadly silence afterwards.

England sighed. "America, my chap, normally I would've hated your guts for this, but it seems that you're absolutely right." He turned to the other nations in a proper formal matter. "Ladies and gentlemen, as nations, we may have lost our own citizens, but it's time- for us to prepare ourselves from Russia!"

**Eugene: **Oh, and by the way, the song's called "Winter". It's Russia's character song, FYI. In case you wanna hear it, you'll find the Youtube link+the English, Kanji, and Romanji (and Cyrillic) lyrics in both Youtube AND Hetalia Archives in my profile links. Oh, and here's some translations of the Russian words:

**Russian Translations:**

_**Akuno**_** [Окно] - Window**

_**Sharufu**_** [Шарф] - Scarf**

_**Da svedaniya **_**[До свидания]****- Goodbye**

_**Ny panimayu **_**[Не понимаю] - I don't understand**

_**Gore no morou, vipudeshu dana a **_**[Гoре не море, выпьешь до дна] - Grief is not a sea; you can drink it to the dregs**

_**Lyna**_** [лyна] - Moon**

_**Varona**_** [ворона] - Crow**

_**Proshshaite**_** [Прощайте] - Farewell**


	8. What happened out there?

Even though the song left many of the nations confused, however, it _did_ told them one message: _they all must protect their land from Russia and not be processed_! So the next day, all of the countries in the world began to prepare their own armies, military, weapons, or any other form of defence. Some, like America, began to let the others borrow their own military weapons to the more neutral countries, due to the lack of defence ("But make sure that it ain't broken!" America would state out in the end). A few nations with no army, weapons, or whatever, had to borrow America's weapons or they had to be taught martial arts and self defence by the more experienced ones.

It grew very cold, which would've been great if it still felt like summer by now. But since it's the bitter kind, it's actually a bad thing. Anyway, England had borrowed Germany's radio to determine what has been going on. So far.. no country wasn't processed yet… at least that's what he thought, right?

In the Mediterranean side of Europe, Greece and Turkey were going on in one of their usual rants while trying to protect their lands at the same time. However, they didn't see the incoming purple and red blast heading towards them. The next thing that they knew, they were both wearing tan trench coats, long scarves, and they emitted purple aura; _they ended up as Russia's first _(country) _minions_.

2 of the younger Asian nations, Taiwan and Hong Kong, grew nervous. They were taught by their older "brothers", China (being the eldest and the only immortal, living the longest) and Japan, how to defend themselves with some Chinese and American military weapons. Taiwan also had a huge bubble tea straw like a staff and Hong Kong had his fireworks for explosions. They were prepared but they were nervous of them ended up processed, especially Taiwan.

"What if Russia makes us become one with him? What if he makes us his sex slaves? What if he-"

"Mèimei, I'm sure that if we defend in time, we'll be ok." Hong Kong reached over to pat her shoulder. "Besides, I'm sure that he won't-" Then they heard a loud "CRASH!" overhead. A sheer part of a mountain fell down to where the 2 nations were. They tried to run but as Hong Kong tried to lead Taiwan to safety, he fell down and had his foot trapped under a tough rock. His foot started to bleed as another purple and red zap was launched to his direction..

"Hong Kong!" Taiwan cried out as she tried to turn back to reach him. However, Hong Kong got hit by the zap and soon after, the female Asian nation tripped and also ended up hit..

"Ok, Liechtenstein, remember what I taught you about self-defence." Switzerland informed to his little "sister", Liechtenstein, sternly; he had taught her some moves of defence and attacks while Switzerland decided to stick to his favourite gun in case of the Russian-processed people.. or nations.

"But Big Brother, I'm afraid.." She stuttered, words leaking out.

"I know, I know, but you must do this.. but not only for my sake, but for yours as well." He tried to reassure her.

All of a sudden, he heard a few screams and a loud blast from a few meters away; it turned out that Austria, Hungary, Belgium, and Netherlands (aka Holland) just got processed by Russia and his so-called "minions" and they're heading this way!

"Liechtenstein, get ready!" Switzerland declared, prepping up his gun. Liechtenstein nervously held one of the smaller guns close to her and tried to look prepared.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3..." The Swiss boy launched off a bang from the gun and Liechtenstein, without hesitation this time, done the same thing. The only problem was, however, that those shots just gave away their location of where they're attacking. Russia and the purple-aura-covered processed people came charging down. Next thing they knew, they ended up processed by them, with Switzerland first, then Liechtenstein 5 minutes later.

It turned out that it was not just them who were processed by "Mother Russia" (or also known as "Master Russia"), it also happened to the following countries: Bulgaria, Cuba, Egypt, and Monaco. It seemed that the less powerful ones were the first targets.

**Eugene: **Hi there! It's been a while since I wrote a chappie like this! Oh, and school's starting again and the first 2 days ain't so bad but school's just so… *gag* Anyway, this is stuff about some of the countries. England and the other remaining countries will pop in soon.


	9. The ones lost and the ones remained left

For a couple days now, England had been stuck at the Parliament Buildings near Big Ben back in his homeland, figuring out that this is one of the only safest places to hide out for a while from Russia and his processed "minions". Using a radio that he found, he had been keeping track of the remaining countries via radio lines (since a bit of power still remains).

By now, he had just received some static from the radio and England fiddled with the buttons to make it sound clearer. He then heard the sound of harsh winds, snow heavily falling, and heavy footsteps; it came from the Nordic countries: Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Norway, and Iceland.

"Su-san.. you think that Russia might find us here?" England heard Finland shiver out.

"No, w'fe, n't wh'le I'm 'n ch'rge." Sweden just replied in his Tohoku accent with his canned surströmming in hand.

"Aw, why can't _I_ be in charge? I'm still the King of the North here!" Denmark then yelled out, bringing up a few static in the radio. "Ouch! Norge, what's that for?" He then said, feeling pain.

"That's because you're not responsible enough, Denmark." Norway just said, keeping his eyes in focus.

"Quiet! They're here already.." England then heard Iceland warning them. Weapons were in ready, aim, fire…

Then all of a sudden, loud blasts were heard from the radio. England jumped back in surprise, the louder of the static scaring him.

"BLOODY HELL~!" He cried out, ducking under the table.

Then silence. Just plain, eerie silence. Except for some kolkolkol-ing in the background. England sighed; Russia and the others must've got them, too, and the Nordics were probably the only ones left other than himself.

He then took out this sheet of paper and scribbled down some names. He held it up high and reviewed of which countries ended up in Russia's wrath.

**Processed Countries:**

**-Greece**

**-Turkey**

**-Hong Kong**

**-Taiwan**

**-Austria**

**-Hungary**

**-Belgium**

**-Netherlands**

**-Switzerland**

**-Liechtenstein**

**-Cuba**

**-Egypt**

**-Monaco**

**-Prussia (with Gilbird)**

**-Canada (with Kumajiro)**

**-Bulgaria**

**-Sealand**

**-Romano (South Italy)**

**-Spain**

**-Seychelles**

**-Korea**

**-Finland (with Hanatamago)**

**-Sweden**

**-Denmark**

**-Norway (with his trolls, fairies, and other imaginary creatures)**

**-Iceland (with Mr. Puffin)**

England sighed. How many more will that bloody Russia invade? What he's after him next? What if-?

A knock interrupted his thoughts, echoing the empty room. England then took out his pirate sword as well as a few of his pistols and cannons from the days he was a pirate captain.

"All right! Show yourself, bloody wanker! Prepared to be faced by the wrath of-"

"_Igirisu-san_, don't shoot me! It's only me, Japan!"

"Ve~! Not me, too!"

"You wouldn't really try to shoot me, would you, ahen?"

England lowered his weapons, a light frown on his lips. He went to the door, slowly opening it to reveal…

His former allies from the Allied Powers; France (the one who he hated), America (the country who England used to raise as a child), and China, his former "enemies" from the Axis; Italy, Germany (who they used to be enemies during World War II), and Japan (who is good friends with him). Among them were also Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia as well as Russia's sisters, Ukraine and Belarus.

_England was not the only one who survived after all._


	10. Poland, his late and bloody arrival

**Eugene: **Hey, you guys! Sorry that I haven't popped in from the last chappies; maybe it's because of the lack of accents. But thanks to my friend, Obsessive-Fan Number 1, with her awesome and totally hilarious reviews; I thought that I would set up a new chappie.

**Rin: **Hm.. England-san, check *tick*, Japan-kun *tick*, and…. Hey Eugene, someone's missing!

**Eugene: **What? That's impossible! *does head count on remaining countries* Maybe someone _is _missing.. anyway, ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 10!

England's eyes strayed to France and frowned slightly. "You blasted frog, you're not tricking me, aren't you? _THEY COULD BE POCESSED BY RUSSIA_!"

"Ohononon! You're not saying that, are you, _Angleterre_~? Of course they're not! Do you see them emitting purple aura or hear them kolkolkol-ing? _Non_! They're safe, _mon cherie_~" France tried to reassure him. The others nodded in agreement.

England sighed; he may not totally trust France but at least he (and possibly France) aren't the only ones left.

"Fine then, but is there any other countries left?" He asked the other nations.

Silence. Then there's silence. The other countries looked at each other before turning their eyes on England again. It seems like everybody's there.. is it?

"OH NO! POLAND'S STILL OUT THERE!" Lithuania then cried out in sheer distress; Poland and Lithuania are best friends, even if Poland can be self-centered sometimes or that he would talk more than the average person, therefore, Lithuania had to stay quiet a bit. The other countries went wide-eyed. But before England could say anything, the door opened. Icy wind poured in and bits of snow flew all around. And the one who came in was… _it was Poland. And he's covered in bruises.. and cuts_? _What happened to him_?

**Eugene: **Yeah.. sorry if it's too short. This is all I could come up with at the moment. So what happened to Poland-san? That'll happen in the next chappie! Oh, and 2 things. 1. For the next chappie, Russia's 2nd character song, Pechka will be in there. 2. In case you're wondering about the following countries, Vietnam, Thailand, and Australia (and maybe Scotland.. I don't know, people say that he exists ._.), the following pets/companions, Shinnaty-chan, China's pandas, Pierre (France's bird), Pochi (Japan's dog), Japan's rabbit and guinea pig, Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster (Germany's dogs), as well as Tony (and maybe Australia's koala.. I'm not sure), _yes, they were also pocessed by Russia_! TT^TT Ok, 'nuff said. I think Rin's now trying to get Keith (for Hetalia fans, Keith's a character from Bakugan, another anime that I watch) to meet England so I'd better check of them.


	11. Poland's Discovery Part 1

**Poland: **LIET! I'M LIKE, TOTALLY FREAKED OUT! PLEASE COMFORT ME! DX

**Lithuania: **Uh, ok..? ^^" *gently hugs Poland*

**Rin: **There, there… *rubs his Poland's bruised back*

**England: **Bloody hell.. *sighs* this is getting stressful.

**Eugene: **Yeah, tell me about it. -.- Not to mention that I have a Science unit test on Chemistry on Monday and a Math test about polynomials.. don't ask. XP Anyway, so this one will have Russia's other character song in it. And now I know that I said before that it's called "Pechka" but really, it's called "My Heart Has a Light". Try listening to it on Youtube. Oh, it'll also have info about what happened to Poland. It'll be in 2 parts though. ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 11!

As soon as Poland frantically closed the door behind him, he collapsed to the floor as if he was about to faint.

"POLAND!" Came Lithaunia's worried voice. He rushed over to the Pole's side and caught his fall, pulling his best friend close. "Poland, are you ok? Speak to me!"

At the sound of Lithuania's voice, Poland fluttered his snowflake-encrusted eyelids. "L.. Liet? LIET, I'M LIKE, TOTALLY GLAD TO SEE YOU! I had like, a hard time staying alive!" As he said that, he glomped the Lithuanian boy hard.

England sighed before saying, "Oh dear, I must say, you have to calm down, Poland."

"Like, sorry England." Poland pouted a little, lifting his lip. "But I probably like, hurt myself more times than like, maybe during like, the Battle of Grunwald. You should like, totally listen to what like, happened to me."

The other countries then huddled around into a circle with Lithuania and Poland in the center. Poland managed to sit up despite the pain but was still letting Lithuania comforting him.

"Fine, we'll hear it." Germany sighed as he tried to comfort a shivering Italy.

"It better be true, aru." China added in.

"Ok, so this is like, what happened.." Poland started, narrating it as if it's a story..

**~Date: Sometime around yesterday.~**

**Poland's P.O.V:**

Man, Russia's like, totally getting on my nerves! He just like, possessed all of the other countries around and I'm like, probably the only one left! If Russia like, possesses one more living on like, the planet, I'm like, totally gonna make Warshaw his capital!

I paced around in the freezing snow, keeping an eye on for like, any possessed people or countries _or_ Russia around. Once I like, see 'em, I'll like, attack them!

Brr! *shivers* It's like, so freakin' cold! My clothes are probably like, not warm enough, I think. Anyway, as I repositioned a gun, I felt.. an earthquake? OH C'MON! NOT JAPAN'S EARTHQUAKE! But it turned out that this earthquake brought out a ice-covered lair!

"Hey, what's that like, doing here?" I wondered out loud. So to unfreeze my butt off, I like, decided to check this lair out.

I kept trudging and trudging and trudging in the deep snow and it took me like, a few hours just to like, walk there! I found myself like, standing in front of a huge stone-cold iron door. I struggled to like, jiggle the handles to open it but it didn't work. Luckily, there was like, a gaping hole nearby and it was like, big enough for a nation like me. I crawled and I stayed silent for like, a while just in case someone like, catches me. Then I spotted a blue light from the other end. I took a peek and guess who I like, saw?

It was Russia! And all of those possessed people and the other countries!

Without thinking, I like, hurriedly tried to crawl back outside but then music started to play. However, it's not like, scary, as it was upbeat and.. cheery? I didn't know what happened next but all I knew was that I just like, danced. And yes, _I was like, dancing inside the passageway_.


	12. Poland's Discovery Part 2

**~About an hour later~**

**Poland's P.O.V:**

_I'm really large, so even if you read a guidebook you won't understand it, right?Don't think I'm cold!I'll give you a little introduction... _

_RUUUUUSSIIIIAAAAAAAA~ _

_Swan Lake has also frozen over._

_I've endured the cold, too._

_There's a hill where sunflowers grow, too._

_The region is called "tsundere", but _

_It's a tundra~ _

_My personality isn't always apparent._

"_Full of mysterious," they say, and get scared._

_The Cossack Dance is pretty famous, right? _

_Without using their hands, they can kick pretty hard _

_From behind, be-be-beat up all the bullies._

_Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light my heart. _

_Whoops! My vodka fell from my pocket. _

_Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, put some borscht on it._

_More vodka, everyone sings la-la-la-la-lai la lai~_

_It's really fun, chatting with a smile._

_I'll give you some piping hot pirozhki. _

_We're like comrades – huh? I wonder if I'm wrong… _

_On a sled shouting, "Yahoo!" ro-ro-rolling in the snow. _

_My admiration lies in the southern islands._

_I wish I could send my honest feelings. _

_We don't want children that can't play nice._

_There's no such service as "compromise" in Russia,_

_Even the cursed chair gets blo-blo-blown into bits._

_Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light up my dreams _

_I wonder if the Baltics still like me? _

_Be-Be-Belarus, don't come over here _

_Quietly, with no-no-no-no-no vodka or tears._

_"I've always been alone, so I wanted to get rowdy with my hobby is partitioning!I'm looking forward to imaging how everyone's going to beg for their lives~ " _

_Carrying soil with just manpower_

_Even though I know we're below primal technology._

_I'm proud of even handmade things _

_Though I can't make anything but Matryoshka._

_My house is unique, Kre-Kre-Kre-Kremlin._

_Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, it's like the sun._

_Oops, the sparks are burning too much, crackle crackle._

_Then-then-then now, let's open the faucet._

_Hum, that's strange, water won't come out at all! _

_Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light my heart._

_Oops, I need my scarf, or I'll catch a cold._

_Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, put some borscht on it._

_More vodka, everyone sings la-la-la-la-lai la lai~_

_Don't be scared, don't be scared~_

_Frightening Russia…._

"W-Wha..? What just.. like, happened?" I suddenly woke up, that freakin' addicting song fading away. After blinking a few times, I realized that I'm stuck in that totally uncool ice-covered lair! I saw every possessed person, both citizens and countries, staring at me row by row. Then I hear footsteps echoing on the icy floor. A large figure stood by me. _It was Russia._

"Ah~ if isn't Poland, da~?" He started to say in his childlike and innocent voice before going off in a scary high pitch. "_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, INFLITRATING MY LAIR_?"

"Your lair?" I began to question as I yelled. "THAT'S LIKE, NOT A LAIR! THAT'S LIKE, JUST A TOTALLY CREEPY ICE SCULPTURE! And to like, out of curiosity, what the hell are you like, even planning to do once you possess all of us?"

"That's easy, da~ they will help me make the world a better place in which I shall rule, da~ kolkolkol…. and it's all thanks to _Angliya_~" Russia said, purple aura emitting out of his like, freakin' body.

I like, totally don't know much Russian but I think I know who "Angliya" is…

"Wait a sec, you mean like, _England_?" I asked, shocked. "What does he have to do with this?"

"You'll find out soon enough, da? _NOW BECOME ONE WITH ME_!" Russia then cried out, lifting his lead pipe up, preparing to strike a blow at me. I don't like, really remember what happened after that but all I could remember was that I ran and I ran and I ran… out of that freakin' lair and trudging into the snow, trying to run but my feet totally felt like it's gonna freeze! I think it took me about a day to get out because by now, I just arrived to the Parliament Buildings near Big Ben… maybe I'm like, in London. Then finally, light came. Ah, sweet, warm, and like, savoury light…. finally, I saw Liet and the others. Guess I'm not the only one left after all.


	13. England's truth revealed

"…." The other nations went dead silent as Poland was finally done telling his story.

"What?" Poland asked. "It's like, true. Please like, believe me."

"We all believe you, dear chap." England reassured him calmly as he patted the Pole's back. "However, how did in bloody hell did Russia know.."

"Huh? Know what, Iggy?" America piped out, interrupting England.

"I-It's- IT'S NONE OF YOUR BLOODY BUISINESS, YOU WANKER!" He stuttered.

"Ve~ America's right! Why was Russia acting like that?" Italy then asked right out in the open. Pretty soon, everyone else, including Poland, rained questions all over England like a never-ending rain cloud.

England, being irritated at the questions, ended up shouting, "I WAS ACTUALLY TRYING TO CURSE AMERICA!". As he said those very words, the entire room went silent.. with America looking totally shocked.

"DUDE, OF ALL THE COUNTRIES AND PEOPLE IN THE WORLD, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CURSE ME?" He yelled out in anger and in tears.

England didn't realized that he actually revealed _the truth_ so it was hard for him to even explain why. "Because I-" Now that he thought about it, he only tried to curse America for no freaking reason. He just did it. "Listen to me, America….. the truth is, I didn't _really_ want to curse you with my spells and everything. I believe I went out of hand.."

"Then can't you just use that magic of yours to make everything normal?" America suggested in a choked voice, tears finally wiped away.

"Why, you bloody American, that's impossi- wait.. America, you actually have a good idea! If I ended up making Russia… evil, then maybe I can make him normal again!" England then realized. "Now if only I can just figure out how…."


	14. The solution to this bloody mess

**America: **Yo Iggy! What's Eugene doin'?

**England: **Well, what the bloody hell do you think that she's doing? She's helping me find a way to stop Russia!

**Eugene: **Uh, actually…. I'm actually STUDYING for a Science _and_ a Math test that will take place tomorrow (Tuesday) AT THE FREAKIN' SAME DAY! XP But at the same time, I'm trying to help England here getting Russia to normal (besides, I _am_ the author!). I'm totally nervous… um, anyway, I think it'll be 2 chappies until the story's over. So it's this chappie and the last one and that'll be it. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 14!

For the next 2 days, the Axis and the Allies as well as the Baltic Trio, Ukraine, Belarus, and Poland, were still hidden inside the Parliament Buildings just so they won't be possessed by Russia and/or the possessed people/countries/other living things alive. As those 2 days passed, England struggled to keep his focus on the spellbooks that he managed to sneak in from his nearly burnt house (or more likely, the basement; he also sneaked his wand in) so that he can find a spell to get Russia (as well as the cursed ones) to get back to normal. He couldn't find anything… so far.

Of course, since they were all hiding, food was slightly scarce so they had to survive on the snacks and drinks from the vending machines (Italy _did_ have pasta with him but unfortunately, there's no heat to even boil melted snow in for water). To England, it wasn't all that bad.. but still, he missed the proper British scones, tea, as well as fish and chips and other British food. As England munched on a chocolate chip cookie that America found from a nearby vending machine, he nearly fell asleep when all of a sudden…

"MY GOD! I THINK I FOUND THE SOLUTION TO THIS BLOODY MESS!" He managed to yell out from the chewed bits of his cookie.

"_Nani_? What do you mean?" Japan asked as he peeked from the other room.

"I think I found a way to get Russia back to normal from his mad state. All I had to do was to do that same way I tried to curse America but instead of saying the usual words, I just have to say them in a different language and that's in-"

"Uh… England?" Lithuania's voice then interrupted England's explanation.

"M-Mr. Russia… I THINK HE'S ONTO US! WE HAVE TO MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" Latvia managed to scream out as he pointed to the window. Outside, Russia and some of the possessed people…. _they somehow found them right where they were._


	15. The Plan to get Russia normal

So the group of nations ran and ran and ran (even though some of them are not fast runners, they did it, anyway). They were covered in icicles, coated with frost, and sprinkled in snow, but they didn't care, for they were too concerned about their escape. At least the possessed people didn't catch up to them… They had to stop, however, when China bumped into something _hard. And cold._

"AIYAHH!" He cried out as throbbing pain began to grow on the middle of his forehead. "I think I'm hurting more than the last time my land had that earthquake.."

"Bloody hell, what is that thing?" England asked as he looked up. Something looked like a shard of ice.. _a HUGE ice shard._ It was towering, about higher than Canada's CN Tower..

"Ve~ there's more over there!" Italy's voice suddenly chimed out, even if he was still afraid from earlier. He was pointing at something. It turned out that there were more ice shards. Each of them bigger, sharper, and more dangerous than the last…

"HEY! THAT MUST BE LIKE, THAT ICE-COVERED LAIR I LAST LIKE, WENT IN!" Poland's valley-girl voice suddenly echoed out from the wind. He pointed to where the ice shards led to. The others went wide-eyed at the very sight… _so Poland IS right; Russia did set up a lair there.. And in ice_!

"Ah, this must be the place? Quite the bugger." England stated.

"So full of hate… and not _l'amour_.." France said dramatically and shuddered at the "no love" thought. England had to smack him upside the head as he said it.

"And here's like, the secret passageway I mentioned! It's like, totally not blocked! Phew!" Poland said excitingly, jumping up and down and pointing at a gaping hole touching the snow-covered ground.

"Shh! Poland!" Lithuania tried to calm the Polish boy down. "Don't get too excited; if he hears you, we'll end up in Russia's wrath!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever, he's not like, totally gonna hear me!" Poland reassured the Lithuanian boy before crawling inside the passageway. "C'mon! We'd better like, get in there already!" Everyone else just shrugged before crawling into the passageway.

The passageway was freezing, slippery, and in England's case, _unsatisfactory. _But if that's the only way to get to Russia and for him to undo the spell, then so be it. Anyway, after a few minutes crawling into the freakin' cold ice, they managed to find where Russia is through the transparent ice.

"All right, now that we know that he is there.. along with our possessed citizens and the other countries….." But then England realized something wrong. "Oh bloody hell! It will take me more than a few mere minutes to draw that arcane circle… how should we distract them before my spell's set?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! We have a plan! We have a plan!" He then heard others calling out for their ideas. But the problem, however, was that he had a headache from all this commotion..

He sighed before announcing with, "You wankers, if you just tell me what they are, maybe we'll use them at once.."

And so, the many plans were executed into one random plan..

Later back at the secret lair, Russia was sitting on this icy throne, making little circles, snowflakes, and skulls on crimson blood (yes, blood!). He was planning to draw out more blood from some of the teenage girls nearby when he realized that the girls strangely looked a lot like Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia..

"U-um… if we dance this-" The disguised-Lithuania stuttered as he forgot his "line", which was-

"Ballet." Estonia-in-disguise sneakily whispered to him. Lithuania muttered a "Thank you" before realizing that he forgot the next lines.

"T-then we will be satisfied of becoming o-one with you." Latvia managed to finish for him, even though he himself was also nervous.

"Ah.. that is very kind of you, da?" Russia's cold-yet-innocent voice cooed out. "Dance for me~"

The Baltic Trio shuddered as they thought of those very words. But nevertheless, they tried (and failed) to dance the best as they can, trying hard not to freeze under Poland's cosplay outfits and slippers. But never did Russia know that _Ukraine_ managed to sneak up on him from behind.

She gulped as her finger tugged his scarf; after all, she's the one who made it for him. "_But if I want my little brother to be back to his normal self.._" Without thinking, she forcefully tugged harshly on the scarf and cried off, running away with it. Unfortunately, Russia must've figured it out because the next thing anyone knew, _he chased after her._

Meanwhile, Germany, Japan, America, China, and Poland were using whatever they can to stop the possessed minions away as England worked on a new arcane circle and lit up waterproof matches like candles surrounding the circle.

"Yo Iggy!" America called out as he kicked a possessed hobo by the butt. "What's takin' Ukraine so long! She's takin' so long with the stupid Commie, man!"

"We can't keep them away much longer!" Germany mentally added as a possessed old lady tried to stab him with a glowing purple cane.

"_Hai,_ I agree…" Japan managed to say as a possessed Taiwan punched him in the stomach.

"Grr.. I'm still bloody working on it!" England shouted out in fustration. "_But they're right; what's taking Ukraine and the Baltics so long.._?"

Back to where Ukraine was, she ran and ran, never pausing to catch a breath. She grew tired, however, as her huge boobs were slowing her down and the scarf started to grow heavy..

"ENGLAND, I'VE GOT HIM!" She managed to yell out as she saw the Brit almost finishing the arcane circle; it looked exactly like the one from that very night.

"THEN GIVE ME HIS SCARF!" He yelled out. Ukraine didn't want to at first but since she wanted to stop running, she just did what she was told. As England caught the long accessory, he threw it at France's direction. "BLOODY FROG, JUST DO YOUR THING.. BUT NOT IN FRONT OF ME!"

"Ohononon~! If you say so, _Angleterre_~" France's voice echoed out seductively. He then took the scarf and twirled it around himself _as he stripped_? Next thing anyone knew (yet again), _he was naked. Really naked. Naked while the scarf covered his feet. Naked while no roses covered his vital regions…_ um, you get the picture. In fact, all the possessed people and countries were scarred to life at this sight so bad, their eyes began to burn and they stopped attacking. Even Russia backed away but only for a slight bit to find..

"ITALY, YOU DUMMKOPF! USE THAT WHITE FLAG OF YOURS ALREADY!" Germany then yelled out at the scared Italian.

"Ve~? But why-"

"JUST DO IT!"

Italy, too nervous to argue, tied one end of the huge white flag and on the other end, he stretched the stick farther away like an Angry Birds slingshot. Russia, who was still a little nauseated from France's nudeness, didn't realized that the white flag was behind him so when Italy managed to let go of it like a catapult, the Russian found himself flung to the air and near the arcane circle. But nevertheless, Russia suddenly emitted his creepy purple aura, angry at being tricked and desperate to keep the survivors one with him-

"BIG BROTHER! MARRY ME, MARRY ME, MARRY ME…!" A psychotic voice shrieked out; it was Belarus with her knives and she looked a lot like a female version of Freddy Krueger.

As he saw the very sight, he slowly backed away, only to find his foot right in England's arcane circle..

And there stood England with his spellbook and wand. Then he said the same words he tried to use to curse America.. _but in an unknown language….._

First, there was blinding white light, then comes the explosion, and then comes silence….. nothing really happened until the remaining nations saw sunlight streaming out from the clouds and melting the snow and ice, as grass and flowers (even sunflowers) grew. The ones who were possessed actually went back to normal, all shaking their heads from their effects and wondering what the heck happened. The Axis, Allies, the Baltic Trio, Poland, Ukraine, and even Belarus (ok, a _little_ bit) cheered at the realization of everything back to normal. Or at least until they heard that familiar groan..

"What has happened to me, da..?" Russia's (normal) voice strained.

"Uh…" England was not sure to say but then decided that it's best that Russia shouldn't know of this, At least not yet… "You don't want to know, chap."

"Hey England~?" America's voice then cut in.

"WHAT, YOU GIT?"

"Didn't you said that you watched that final Harry Potter movie? I STILL haven't watched it yet! Well actually, _we_ didn't yet.." America gestured to the other nations, who nodded a little in agreement.

"Ah, fine.." England massaged his temples before looking up and began to smile a bit, his emerald eyes shining in the sun. "I'll just lead you all to the nearby cinema and show you, pray tell, it is really great."

So England let them to the nearest cinema and they watched "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2." (well, England watched it for the second time at this rate) and as it was playing, everything went back to normal.

**Eugene: **Oh wow, first "iBrawl with Bakugan" is finished and now this! I'm on a roll here~! XD Anyway, THIS IS THE END OF "AS IF BY ENGLAND'S MAGIC". And I'll see ya later~! XD And if you'll excuse me, I gotta help Rin kidnap England… *evil grin*

**England: **BLOODY HELL, THIS IS THE WORST ENDING EVER! *runs off* DX


End file.
